This invention relates generally to touch fasteners and engageable loop members for such fasteners, and more particularly to their application in products such as closure strips for bags and flexible packaging, and to methods and apparatus for their manufacture.
For many disposable packaging applications, low-cost flexible closures are needed. Some reclosable commercial closures used for bags and the like feature interengaged profile zipper seal technology. Other closures, both single-use and reclosable, can feature various adhesives, twist ties, clip strips or drawstrings. Hook-and-loop closure technology has also been suggested for closures for packaging, such as flexible bags, but to date has not been widely employed.
Some of the ideal qualities of many high volume, disposable packaging closures include low stiffness, low weight, low bulk and low cost. In many cases, repeated opening and closing is required, but for many disposable applications the anticipated number of repetitive openings and closings of each product is only on the order of two to ten.